


I Wish You Luck and Great Fortunes

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Series: Alufic [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Relationship Advice, Sisters, Twins, alufic, alura and astra bond and sit together on a couch, and it's got a spoiler for a future alufic, but listen this is adorable, read to find out more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: Aluralane and General Danvers: Alex is pregnant and moody, resulting in a mildly terrified Astra (who acts like a kicked puppy when she's in the doghouse) who attempts to get advice from her sister and sister-in-law on how to proceed.





	

 

“What did you do when Kara was a baby?” Astra asks Alura, as they watch the complex television show. _BBC Sherlock_ is a favourite of Lucy’s that she introduced to the sisters, and currently, they are watching Series One for the fourteenth time.

Alura hums, shifting as she rests her head on Astra’s shoulder, “Zor-El was her primary caretaker. But I understand that you seek advice about Alex, rather than your offspring.”

“I’m nervous,” Astra admits.

“Understandable, sister, very understandable. And Alex is a terror in her own right, discounting pregnancy.”

“It ends in two months,” Astra very nearly whines, clutching Alura’s hand tightly in secondary excitement as Irene Adler sits, nearly everything on view – she is Astra’s favourite character, for a reason Alura cannot fathom. “Even with superpowers, my back cannot take living on our terrible couch very longer.”

“Get a new one.”

“We’re saving up for a new car.”

“Ah.”

“Help me, Alura,” Astra tears her eyes away from the screen for a moment, as Irene is covered by Sherlock’s coat, to look at her sister. “I do not know how to appease her. How do you and Lucy-”

“Shh!” Alura puts a finger to her sisters lips, “She, like Alex, is developing symptoms of Kryptonian yellow-sun powers while our children lay within them. Do not say her name, or she will wake…” Astra blanches, not wanting to wake up the very-not-morning person that Lucy Ze-Lane was.

The twins wait several seconds before continuing.

“I love Alex.”

“And I love Lucy.”

“Shh.”

“No, you _shh_ and get back to Alex – I have no advice for you sister, as I am in much the same boat.” Alura pressed a kiss to Astra’s forehead before standing, pulling Astra to her feet and turning her towards the door. “Go. Be with her. I can hear my child kicking Lucy’s ribs – she will wake shortly, very much in pain. And if my child is any much like yours, then Alex has her work cut out for her, while _you aren’t there_.”

Astra’s eyes go wide, and she flees immediately.

The door to the master bedroom opens, Lucy peering after her. “She left the door open.” Alura goes and shuts it, before returning to her wife, kissing her softly before pressing one similar to her pregnant belly, her child kicking immediately after, where she had pressed her lips. “Alex is having a hard time.”

“Harder than you, I suspect, and Astra has no experience with children.” Alura glances back into their room, where a de-aged Kara sleeps soundly in their bed with her little toddler brother, Ben. “How is she?”

“Knocked out cold, despite all the ice-cream you gave her. I think the kryptonite is wearing off.” Lucy takes her hand, turning the television off using the nearby remote, then pulls her back inside. “Come to bed. You’re warm.”

“Of course, beloved.” Alura joins her and Kara, kissing her second-born child lightly before snuggling them both, and then Lucy, into her arms. Maybe, one day, Astra would have what she and Lucy had.

Alura had high hopes for that future.


End file.
